Yoshi
' '''Yoshi '''is one of the playable characters in the Mario Party games. Yoshi is a Japanese dinosaur-like creature who appears in the Mario series and is Mario's sidekick, as well as the tritagonist in many games. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as Mario Party, and Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. He is voiced by Kazumi Totaka in all games. Mario Party Series 'Mario Party ' Yoshi is one of the first playable characters in this game. Like everyone else, Yoshi has his own playable board known as Yoshi's Tropical Island. The main feature of this board is that it was divided into two islands. One big island where Toad is, and the other where Bowser is. If a player lands on a Happening Space, Bubba the fish takes Toad to the other island and Bowser takes his spot. 'Mario Party 2 Yoshi is a playable character, and his favorite item is a Warp Block. 'Mario Party 3' Yoshi is a playable character, and his favorite item is a Warp Block once again. In Duel Board, his partner is Boo. In Story Mode, Yoshi is the player's opponent for the Kindness Star Stamp. However, if the player is Yoshi, then Luigi is his opponent. 'Mario Party 4' Yoshi is one of the eight playable characters. 'Mario Party 5' Yoshi appears in Mario Party 5. In Super Duel Mode, his Super Duel Car is Egg-celeration and his nickname is "Mr. Lucky Yoshi". The following list consist of the team names when Yoshi allies with one character" *Mario = Famous Combo *Luigi = Green Bros. *Peach = Regal Friends *Daisy = Royal Ride *Wario = Food Fanatics *Waluigi = Unhappy Dino *Toad = Cute Buddies *Boo = Scary Dino *Koopa Kid = Dino Cousins 'Mario Party 6' Yoshi is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Yoshi allies with Toadette, they become the "Racing Champs". 'Mario Party Advance' Yoshi is playable along with Mario, Luigi, and Peach. His starting point in Shroom City is Horror Land and he is needed to complete the "Dino of Mystery!" mission. 'Mario Party 7' Yoshi is playable in this game. Yoshi and Birdo shared the Egg Orb and were partners. 'Mario Party 8' Yoshi is playable in this game with his ninth debut. *Mario = Fan Favorites *Luigi = Green Machine *Peach = Kind Hearts *Wario = Poached Eggs *Daisy = Tomboy Trouble *Waluigi = Scrambled Eggs *Toad = Good Buddies *Boo = Hovering Friends *Toadette = Flutter Friends *Birdo = Egg Explosion *Dry Bones = Sky Bones *Blooper = Double Dippers *Hammer Bro = Hungry Hammers 'Mario Party DS' Yoshi is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: *Mario = Old Buddies *Luigi = Green Machines *Peach = Sweetie Pies *Daisy = Cutie Pies *Wario = Unlikely Pals *Waluigi = Purple Dinos *Toad = Star Supporters 'Mario Party 9' Yoshi is playable in this game. 'Mario Party Island Tour' Yoshi is playable in this game. 'Mario Party 10' Yoshi is playable in this game. His own board, Yoshi Board, is unlocked with a Yoshi amiibo in amiibo Party. Gallery # YOSHi!!!.png|Yoshi in Mario Party: Island Tour Yoshi123.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party. mp2_yoshi__s_outfits_by_yuiharunashinozaki.jpg|All of Yoshi's Outfits from Mario Party 2. MP3yoshi.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party 3. mparty4_yoshi_1024.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party 4. mparty5_yoshi.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party 5. mparty6_yoshi2.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party 6. Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Yoshi in Mario Party 7. 100px-YoshiMP8art.png|Yoshi in Mario Party 8. mario-party-9-yoshi-yoshi-28608482-470-479.png|Yoshi in Mario Party 9. mp10newart8.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party 10. download.png|Yoshi in Mario Party Advance. Mario_Party_DS_Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi in Mario Party DS. Category:Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs Category:Males Category:Playable Category:Class C articles Category:Heroes Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Character in every game Category:Super Mario Party Characters